


Кто слышит, как в лесу падает дерево?

by Maks_Falk



Series: My love for you Ineffable [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale's Bookshop, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 12:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19393732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maks_Falk/pseuds/Maks_Falk





	Кто слышит, как в лесу падает дерево?

— Атлантида? — уточнил курьер и озадаченно дёрнул за козырёк кепки. — В Атлантическом океане?

Хотя на картонной коробке превосходно читался адрес, выведенный круглым почерком, стоило лишний раз проверить, не имелся ли в виду Атлантик-сити в Нью Джерси или, скажем, отель Атлантико в Копакабане.

— Атлантида, всё верно, — подтвердил Азирафель.

Он широко улыбался. Улыбка выглядела чуть-чуть натянутой.

— Внутри нет ничего запрещённого? Предметы искусства, наркотики, оружие?

Курьер отщёлкнул карандаш от планшета и начал заполнять бланк.

— Нет, ничего такого, — быстро ответил ангел. — Только книги. Пара штук. Около дюжины.

У его ног стояла обыкновенная картонная коробка, заклеенная скотчем, а поверх скотча обвязанная верёвкой и опутанная железной цепью. Будто Азирафель опасался, что книги, о которых шла речь, были одержимы демонами и могли выбраться наружу, чтобы отгрызть кому-нибудь голову.

— По-моему, я её уже где-то видел, — сказал курьер и почесал себя карандашом за ухом. — Это не вы недавно отправляли такую же в Антарктиду?

— Это был не я, — уверенно соврал Азирафель.

— И в Корнуолл, в рудные шахты.

— Не имею ни малейшего понятия.

— И в Тибет.

— Ни малейшего!

— Ещё, я помню, был лагерь вулканологов на Везувии, прямо в кратере…

— Определённо, нет! Где мне расписаться? — нетерпеливо спросил Азирафель, прерывая поток вопросов, и улыбнулся, чтобы не показаться грубым.

Определённо, он лукавил.

После того, как Адам Янг усовершенствовал мир по своему усмотрению, в книжном магазинчике Азирафеля тоже произошли некоторые изменения. И не все они были встречены ангелом с пониманием. Скажем, он ничего не имел против бронзовой чернильницы, глобуса или шоколадных конфет с мятным вкусом в стеклянной вазочке на столе. Но вот с тем, что Адам посчитал ассортимент его книг неполным, мириться было сложнее.

Теперь среди старых фолиантов и драгоценных собраний, многотомников, бестиариев и лапидариев появились — комиксы. Пособия по оккультным наукам. Дешёвые эзотерические журналы. Труды конспирологов, демонологов и египтологов.

Азирафель несколько долгих мучительных дней пытался сжиться с новыми книгами, но не сумел. Они были чужды всей его природе, они разрушали своими кричащими обложками идеальную гармонию бархатных и кожаных переплётов. Не вытерпев издевательства, Азирафель собрал все эти новинки в одну картонную коробку и выставил за порог с запиской «БЕСПЛАТНО».

К концу дня коробка была пуста.

К началу нового дня комиксы стояли на прежнем месте, заполняя полки, словно никуда и не исчезали.

Азирафель не сдался. Он раздавал книги посетителям, выбрасывал, жертвовал благотворительным фондам, дарил прохожим, сжигал в камине, оставлял на скамейках в парке, отправлял по почте во все концы света… Увы. Книги возвращались к нему раз за разом. От них невозможно было избавиться.

В конце концов Азирафель собрал их в стопки, надёжно связал, оставил в самом дальнем углу зала и притворился, что этой части магазина просто не существует.

— Бокальчик розового? — спросил Кроули, демонстрируя ангелу бутылку молодого вина.

— Да, пожалуйста… Стой! — спохватился Азирафель, когда Кроули двинулся вглубь магазина. Своенравные книги всё ещё оставались там, и Азирафель беспокоился, что вторжение Кроули может нарушить баланс их вооружённого игнорирования.

— Я помню, штопор был там, — ответил Кроули, показав себе за спину большим пальцем и второй рукой поднимая бутылку вина, словно напоминая, для чего нужен штопор.

— Там книги, — тревожным шёпотом сказал Азирафель и оглянулся, проверяя, не воспользовались ли они этой ситуацией, чтобы снова занять места на стеллажах. Хотя он постарался сделать всё возможное, чтобы на полках буквально нельзя было втиснуть между томами даже волос, в этой ситуации ни в чём нельзя было быть уверенным.

— У тебя везде книги, — Кроули пожал плечами. — А штопор — только там.

Он решительно отдёрнул штору, которая закрывала запретную часть магазина, и Азирафель издал тихий возглас отчаяния.

— А это что? — Кроули ткнул носком ботинка стопку комиксов, перевязанную велосипедной цепью.

— Это… — в замешательстве сказал Азирафель. — Это новые поступления. Я ещё не успел их разобрать.

— Они опасны? — Кроули, сморщив нос, с предвкушением посмотрел на ангела. — Что там? Запрещённая литература? Порнография?

— Тшш! Не говори так громко! Я им не доверяю. Бог знает, на что они способны.

Кроули, заинтригованный, посмотрел на связки книг у себя под ногами. Поставил бутылку на пол и присел на корточки. Выдрал из стопки одну книгу.

— О, прошу тебя! — взмолился Азирафель. — Они только и ждут внимания! Сделай вид, что ты их не замечаешь!

Кроули уже листал книгу, бегло проглядывая страницы.

— Ха!.. Дневники Джона Ди на енохианском? Но это не полный текст.

Азирафель мученически вздохнул. Сама мысль о том, что в его прекрасном магазине находились такие ужасные книги, заставляла его страдать в непрерывной агонии.

— Полного текста не существует, — сказал он.

— Почему? — с любопытством спросил Кроули.

— Потому что этот… ангел, — Азирафель постарался передать голосом всё своё вежливое негодование относительно затронутого вопроса, — который якобы разговаривал с Джоном Ди, плёл ему такие пошлости и небылицы, что наверху, — он показал глазами на потолок, — выписали отдельное распоряжение насчёт издания текста с купюрами.

— Да что ты говоришь!.. — изумился Кроули.

— Был грандиозный скандал, — доверительно сказал Азирафель, присев на краешек лестницы возле книжного шкафа. — Можешь себе представить, этого ангела искали по всем небесам, под каждое облако заглянули. Гавриил лично имел беседу с каждым. Он до сих пор подозрительно на меня косится, хотя я не имею к этой истории никакого отношения!

— Сам Гавриил? — уважительно переспросил Кроули.

— Видишь ли, этот ангел, — Азирафель понизил голос, — рассказал Джону Ди, помимо прочих нелепостей и анекдотов, один случай с участием Гавриила. Знаешь, когда тот вышел на битву с драконом, и…

Азирафель осёкся, хихикнул и сразу придал себе строгий вид:

— Нет, я не могу тебе это пересказывать, это слишком неприлично.

— Ну ла-адно! — Кроули умоляюще сложил ладони. — Расскажи!

— Нет, — строго ответил Азирафель, прыснул от смеха, но одёрнул себя. — Нет. Ни за что.

— Никто не узнает, — тоном искусителя протянул Кроули.

— Пообещай! — потребовал Азирафель.

Кроули изобразил жестами, как застёгивает рот на «молнию».

— Ладно, — шёпотом сдался Азирафель. Кроули с горящими глазами придвинулся к нему ближе. — Гавриил должен был сразиться с драконом — с самым огромным драконом, какой только существовал на Земле. Он отыскал пещеру, в которой тот прятался — в неё вёл узкий, тесный и зловонный ход, и когда Гавриил прошёл его до конца, оказалось… оказалось…

Азирафель, задыхаясь, пытался совладать с голосом, чтобы не рассмеяться.

— Оказалось, — вкрадчиво продолжил Кроули, — что этот тесный и зловонный проход вёл не к дракону… а в дракона.

Азирафель ахнул.

— Откуда ты знаешь?!

— Ну, дракон был из наших, так что у нас все знают историю, как архангел Гавриил залез в… — Кроули осёкся, потому что Азирафель зажал ему рот рукой. С минуту они молча прожигали друг друга взглядами.

— Это был ты! — гневно воскликнул Азирафель. — Это ты разговаривал с Джоном Ди!

— Я, — признался Кроули.

— Зачем?! Почему?!

— А что такого? — виновато огрызнулся Кроули. — Мне было скучно! Ты торчал в Ирландии, мне не с кем было поговорить!

Азирафель смущённо сложил руки на коленях, убрал невидимую пушинку с брюк.

— Ты тоже мог бы найти себе какое-нибудь дело в Ирландии, — скромно предположил он, не поднимая глаз. — Искусить кого-нибудь. Сбить с праведного пути…

— Не мог, — угрюмо отозвался тот.

— О!.. Конечно! — Азирафель приосанился. — Ведь там был я! Я не оставил бы тебе ни малейшего шанса преуспеть.

— Угу, — отозвался Кроули. — А ещё я с пятого века не могу ступить на ирландскую землю.

— О! — удивился ангел. — Я не знал, что демоны избегают посещать Ирландию.

— Не все демоны. Только я.

— Почему?

— Меня изгнали.

— Кто?

— Ваш грёбаный святой! — раздражённо отозвался Кроули. — Этот Патрик! Я должен был его развратить, но он оказался чертовски стойким. Мы имели очень неприятный разговор, и… я не хочу это обсуждать, — резко закончил он.

— Так это ты был тем змеем, который поспорил со святым Патриком?..

— Нет, не я!

— Они поспорили, что змей не сможет влезть целиком в маленький сундучок, но змей всё же влез — и святой Патрик выбросил его в этом сундуке в море и именем Всевышнего запретил возвращаться?..

— Между прочим, — воскликнул Кроули, — этот тупица изгнал из Ирландии вообще всех змей, а не только одного конкретного змея — так что представь себе, какой ущерб экологии это нанесло!

— Это правда, — сокрушённо вздохнул Азирафель. — Мы потом с ног сбились, исправляя последствия этого чуда. Патрик, конечно, погорячился. Нельзя просто так взять и вычесть из экосистемы целый вид! Если тебя это утешит, он получил от Михаила очень, очень строгий выговор.

— Не особо утешает, — кисло сказал Кроули, но вдруг оживился: — С другой стороны, если ангелы влепили своему же святому штраф за моё изгнание — я чувствую себя практически отмщённым.

— Я бы не стал формулировать это так, — заметил Азирафель. — Дело было не только в тебе.

— Ладно, теперь ты знаешь мой самый величайший провал, — признался Кроули. — Для сохранения баланса Вселенной тебе придётся поделиться своим.

— У меня не было никаких провалов, — с достоинством сказал Азирафель. — Я же ангел. Ангелы не знают поражений.

Кроули смотрел на него, приподняв бровь.

— Ладно, — сдался Азирафель. — Ты нашёл штопор?

Кроули продемонстрировал открытую бутылку, и ангел протянул ему два старомодных венецианских бокала.

— Жанна Д’Арк.

— Серьёзно? — разочарованно протянул Кроули. — Я надеялся, ты расскажешь про тамплиеров.

— Тамплиеры были вашими, — твёрдо заявил Азирафель. — Они были идолопоклонниками, еретиками — устраивали в своём ордене Бог знает что! Всяческие… ритуалы.

— Ты можешь себе представить, чтобы я зависал с толпой мужиков в храме? — с сарказмом спросил Кроули. — Или в монастыре?

— От тебя всего можно ждать, — сказал Азирафель, чуть порозовев. — Хотя, ты прав. Вряд ли от такого зависания ты получил бы много удовольствия.

— Так что случилось с Жанной? — спросил Кроули, не развивая тему тамплиеров. — Я слышал, она была протеже Михаила — он к ней лично являлся. Как можно было обвинить её в ереси?

Азирафель опустил глаза.

— Наверху решили, что она сделала достаточно, чтобы закончить Столетнюю войну. Спасать её от костра, они сказали, будет нецелесообразным расходом сил. Я помогал ей во взятии Орлеана и битве при Пате… а потом меня отозвали.

— Её же сожгли! — поражённо сказал Кроули. — И это ваша ангельская благодарность за работу? Больше похоже на дьявольские козни! Неужели нельзя было сотворить какое-нибудь маленькое чудо?..

Азирафель отвёл глаза.

— Может быть, кто-то и сотворил маленькое чудо… Но об этом никто не слышал. А если никто об этом не слышал, то чуда как будто и не было.

— О, — понимающе сказал Кроули. — Да. Я всегда считал, что если дерево падает в лесу, где это никто не слышит — нет ни звука падения, ни сломанных веток, ни ушибленных зайцев — да и дерева, в сущности, никакого нет.

Ангел с благодарностью взглянул на демона и поднял бокал.

— За деревья, которые по счастливой случайности…

— …или чудесным образом, — небрежно добавил Кроули.

— … падают именно там, где никто не слышит.

— А белки? — вдруг спросил Кроули, едва пригубив вино. — У белок есть уши. Они могут слышать, если дерево падает.

— Но они никому не могут об этом рассказать, — резонно заметил Азирафель. — Они же белки. А мы, слава Богу, живём не в стране чудес с говорящими животными.

Кроули кивнул и поёрзал на велосипедной цепи. Вынул из-под задницы выпуск комикса, небрежно пролистал.

— Я могу это одолжить? — спросил он.

— Забирай хоть всё, — Азирафель закатил глаза.

— Всё? — уточнил Кроули и огляделся. — А что, я возьму всё. Верну в пятницу, — твёрдо пообещал он и приложился к вину.

Надо ли говорить, что ни в эту, ни в следующую, ни в любую другую пятницу книги не вернулись к Азирафелю?.. В самом деле, разве демоны когда-либо выполняли свои обещания?..


End file.
